


[Podfic] J-A-Y

by Readbyanalise010



Category: RPF - Fandom, RaPS
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyoncé challenges Kanye to a Connect Four tournament for Jay-Z's honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] J-A-Y

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [J-A-Y](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



Cover Art provided by THE BEST, MOST AWESOME akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/J-A-Y.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?16k18hy7xp71u8r) | **Size:** 12MB | **Duration:** 00:13:25
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?r15q4r34hlr8cdc) | **Size:** 25 MB | **Duration:** 00:13:25

## Reader's Notes

I would like to give a huuuuuuuuuge thank you to anna_unfolding for being with me on this from beginning to end. She initially rec'd it to me because I had been looking for a fic that challenged my podfic abilities. This fic not only stretched my podfic skills, but stretched me as a person. I wanted to give this fic the comedic respect it deserved, without making it into too much of a parody. anna_unfolding did the BEST beta job I could ever have asked for and this podfic would not have been possible without her. 

Now, onto the fantastic akamine_chan (who Anna also recommended)! I put out a call for a podfic cover and she responded with this gorgeous piece of art. Aka, I don't know how you did this, but your talent is far beyond what I imagined. Thank you for doing this and making me feel accepted within the podfic community.

This song features an excerpt from the song "99 Problems" by Jay Z.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
